The Talent Show
by Vash-lover and Nicholas-lover
Summary: NEW CHARACTERS! Just like the title states, the Digis do a talent show. He he. You know you wanna read and find out what it's about.


Chloe and Lane are a part of the DigiDestined team. They came in season 01. We are changing some of the ages of the characters to suit our purposes: Joe and Izzy are 18, they are seniors; Tai, Sora, Matt, and Chloe are 17, they are juniors; T.K., Kari, Mimi, and Lane are 16, they are sophomores. Thank you. 

  
  


_Friday, 9:05 am, English room, Odiaba High _

"Good morning students . . . another beautiful morning, isn't it? Well, I am happy to announce that the annual school talent show will be held two weeks from today. You had better get practicing."

  


Matt, Mimi, Tai, and Sora all looked at each other, smiling wickedly.

  


"What are we going to do?" Bob asked his best friend Jay.

  


"Uh . . . like, I dunno," said Jay. "What do YOU wanna do, Bobb-o?"

  


Matt looked at the dorks in front of him, rolling his eyes. Whatever, he thought. "So, you girls got an idea of what you're going to do?" he asked.

  


Mimi and Sora glanced at each other, grinning. Okay, that can't be good, Tai thought, looking at his girlfriend (SORA!!!).

  


"Oh yeah," Sora said with a giggle. "Kari, Lane, and Chloe are in on it too."

  
  
  


_Friday, 9:10 am, Geometry room, Odiaba High _

  


The teacher was already talking about triangles again. She needs to shut up, its not like we're listening anyway, Chloe thought, while Lane was imaging a gun in her hand and she was shooting the teacher with it. Take that, you bag of wind! she thought, smiling at the picture.

  


What the heck is a mathematical scalpel? Joe thought looking at his medical and math books. Then he realized that he had gotten the books confused. Oh! He pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose and went back to studying.

  


The teacher just made a mistake, should I mention it? Izzy thought. He raised his hand and the teacher called on him. "Um . . . you made a mistake," he said.

  


"What did I mess up on this time?" the teacher said, annoyed.

  


"You messed up on the theorem," Izzy said. "Its suppose to be A squared + B squared = C squared."

  


"My bad," the teacher said as she turned around and rolled her eyes. I hate that overachiever, she thought to herself.

  


T.K. and Kari sat in the back of the class, whispering with each other. The teacher never bothered them as they were top in their class and model students.

  


"So, what are you planning to do for the talent show?" asked T.K. He was pretending to look at his book; really he was looking at Kari.

  


Kari smiled. "I'll probably be doing something with the other girls," she told him.

  


The bell rang for next period.

  


"Don't forget to do page 124, questions 1-50," the teacher said.

  


"NO!" everyone whined.

  


"You can all thank Izzy Izumi," she added after they quieted down with their complaints.

  
  


_Still Friday, skipping to Lunch. 12:32 pm, Cafeteria (duh!), Odiaba High_

  
  


All the former DigiDestined –except Joe and Izzy, who were busy elsewhere that period (Izzy was in the computer lab and Joe skipped lunch, because he was 'allergic' to the food) - were standing in line waiting to get some of the lumpy crap the idiots on the school board had the nerve to call food. Jay and Bob were in back of them screaming, "Yay! Its spinach day!" Oh God, thought Matt.

  


"So what happened you guys?" Mimi asked them.

  


"Not a lot," Chloe said as she was watching Matt, thinking, Could he possibly get any hotter?

  


"Don't make it so obvious," Lane whispered to Chloe.

  


Chloe gave her a half surprised, half blank look. "Don't make what so obvious?" she asked nervously.

  


"Don't be stupid. You know what I'm talking about," Lane said quietly.

  


"What are you guys whispering about?" Mimi asked, butting in.

  


"Nothing," Lane and Chloe said in unison.

  


Mimi rolled her light brown eyes, sighing. "Whatever," she said, sounding hurt. "Keep your secrets. Leave poor old Mimi out . . ."

  


"Should we tell her?" Lane asked.

  


"What are you talking about?" Chloe asked peevishly.

  


Now it was Lane's turn to roll her eyes. "About you liking Matt, duh!" she cried, her voice as low as she could get it; Chloe stared at her, at a loss for words. Lane was about to say more, but at that moment a certain tall blonde and his brunette friend walked in and she forgot about everything else.

  


"You like him?" Mimi asked loudly.

  


"Like who?" Sora asked.

  


"She likes . . ." Mimi started.

  


"No one," Chloe shouted as she cut Mimi off.

  


Suddenly there was a crackling sound and the loud speaker came on; "Jay and Bob, report to my office immediately. There is some painting on the school statue that has been traced to you!"

  


Matt and Tai turned around, looking confused. "What's going on back there?" asked Matt.

  


"Nothing," Chloe said as she began to blush.

  


"Come on, we weren't just talking about nothing," Mimi said as she nudged Chloe towards Matt.

  


Chloe went an even deeper shade of red. She turned around and mouthed the words shut up! Then, pushing Mimi's hands away, she grabbed her tray and walked quickly to the table with her head held high, a smug smile on her face.

  


Lane still hadn't taken her eyes off of T.K. Kari, who was talking to T.K., noticed Lane's interest and asked curiously, "Is something wrong, Lane?"

  


Lane was brought back to herself with a jolt. She shook her head, took her food, and followed Chloe to the table.

  


As Lane sat down, Chloe said, "Thanks," sarcastically.

  


Lane, who was still in her own little dream world where she and T.K. danced on clouds, looked up from her milk carton, a clueless look on her face. "Huh?" she mumbled distractedly.

  


"Forget it," Chloe said taking a bite of the chocolate cake.

  


Just then everyone else walked up and sat down. T.K. sat down next to Lane, Kari sat on his other side; Matt took a seat beside Chloe, Mimi sat down beside her; and Sora and Tai sat at the end of the table holding onto each other's hands. Both Lane and Chloe were blushing furiously, suddenly becoming very interested in their food.

  


Again the loud speaker went off, "I would like to remind you to sign up for the talent show by the end of the day. I know this does not give you all much time to decide on something, but due to my vacation in the Bahamas, which starts Sunday, the talent show has been moved to tomorrow."

  


The DigiDestined all looked at each other with looks saying, "Oh crap!" Tai saw his opportunity to draw the secret information from the girls. "So, what is it you girls are doing again?" he asked casually.

  


Sora smiled, punching him playfully on the arm. "Nice try, sweetie," she said, "but you and the other guys will just have to wait and find out."

  


Chloe stood up, and said, "Lane and I will go sign us up."

  


Lane gave Chloe a look of 'Why me?' Chloe grabbed her arm and pulled her along after her.

  


"What are you guys doing for the show?" asked Mimi, taking a sip of her milk.

  


Matt shrugged. T.K. was about to tell them, but Tai cut him off with a quick, "If we don't get to know yours, you don't get to know ours."

  


"Someone needs to sign the guys up . . . come on T.K.," Matt said as they stood up and grabbed Lane and Chloe's trays.

  
  


"Admit it, you like T.K.!"

  


Matt and T.K. grew interested at once; it was Chloe's voice. T.K. gave Matt a surprised look, his blue eyes wide. Matt shrugged.

  


"I will not . . . at least not until you admit to liking Matt!" came Lane's voice.

  


Now it was Matt's turn to look hopelessly at T.K. T.K. grinned at his older brother and they crept forward to hear more.

  


That was when Chloe and Lane rounded the corner, saw Matt and T.K., and froze, staring at the two guys. Oh my God, thought Chloe, her gray eyes wide. "How long have you been there?" she demanded, her voice shrill.

  


"What did you hear!?" Lane shouted, her own gray-green eyes larger than normal.

  


"Long enough," Matt said as he watched Chloe; T.K. added to Lane, "Too much," right as Matt answered Chloe.

  


Chloe and Lane glanced at each other, both thinking the same thing. Together they turned around and started to walk away. As soon as their backs were turned, Matt and T.K. shared their own look, also thinking alike. Matt started forward and grabbed Chloe's hand, pulling her to a stop. T.K. was going to do the same to Lane, but just as he got behind her she slipped on a wet patch on the floor and went falling back into him; his arms wrapped around her waist to keep her from slipping to the floor.

  


"Do you really like me?" Matt asked, watching her.

  


"I . . . uh, well . . ." Chloe stammered, as she pulled her hand free of his and took off running down the hall.

  


Matt glanced over at T.K., then ran after Chloe as fast as he could. Lane looked apologetically up at T.K. and stood away from him. Telling herself they would talk later, she took off after Matt and Chloe. There was no way she was staying there alone. For a split second, poor, lonely T.K. stared around at the white walls, then went running along with the other three. 

  


T.K. finally made it to where everyone else was. Matt was standing outside the girl's bathroom thinking, Should I go in? 

  


"You have to come out some time," Lane said from inside the bathroom.

  


"No, I will not make a fool of myself," Chloe said between sobs.

  


Matt finally made up his mind and went in. "Chloe open the door," he told her. 

  


Lane was staring at Matt, disbelieving. She couldn't believe that he had come in there. A gasp was heard from inside the stall. "Matt, go away!" Chloe cried, stifling a sob. 

  


Matt looked over, his deep blue eyes asking Lane a question: 'Is she crying?' Lane nodded, her expression serious. Deciding that it would be better if the two of them handled this alone, she went to the door and walked out, bumping straight into T.K., who had been looking uncertainly at the bathroom door. 

  


Lane stared at T.K. for a long moment, before stammering, "Uh . . . I'm going back to lunch now," and then taking off again at a run; of course, T.K. followed her, but he never caught up with her. She seemed to have disappeared somewhere. 

  


"Is he gone?" Chloe asked, still thinking Lane was in the bathroom.

  


"No," Matt said hoping for the best.

  


"Then just go away," Chloe said.

  


"I won't leave till we talk about this," Matt said.

  


Just then the bell rang.

  


"If you won't talk then I'm going to class," Matt said walking out of the girls bathroom.

  


After Chloe heard the door close, she opened the stall door. She went to the mirror and wiped away the tears, and went out of the bathroom, where she found Matt was waiting for her. 

  


Matt smiled triumphantly, saying, "I knew that would get you." Chloe glared at him and started to walk away, but he got in front of her, trapping her. "We need to talk, Chloe."

  


"Okay, you talk, I'll listen. That doesn't mean I have to say anything."

  


That was enough for Matt. At least she wasn't going to leave. "Okay . . ." He sighed, gathering all his courage, and was just going to tell her when Hiro, the weeks hall monitor saw them loitering and walked over. "You two get to class now, before I give you detentions."

  


Chloe took advantage of the moment and ran off to her class before Matt could stop her. Thank God that's over, she thought. Matt stood there for a second, staring after her. Man, girls can be so confusing, thought Matt as he walked to his own sixth period class, which he had with his little brother, Kari, and Joe. 

  
  



End file.
